dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Pteranodon
|-|Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=120 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc=Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height=6 FT |length=36 FT |weight=35 LBS |speedl = 24 14|speedt = Starting: Elder:|growth = 0.4|defense = Baby: 5/ Elder: 5}} In-Game The Pteranodon '''in-game is a small pterodactyoid with a long, curved almost boomerang like-beak that is colored black with a dark yellow splatter at the tip. It has a small, red crest with a yellow flap or extention of the crest with red spots. The '''Pteranodon '''has a brown body covered with pycnofibres which make the animal more areodynamic. It also has big wings which begin yellow and progress into red the closer the membrane gets to the finger tip which also have blue splatters on them. It is so far the third most accurate pterosaur in the game. It is also the only animal in the game to have genders even though both males and females can lay eggs. |-|Classic Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= Gamepass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc=Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height=6 FT |length=36 FT |weight=35 LBS |speedl = 24 14|speedt = Starting: Elder:|growth = 0.4|defense = Baby: 5/ Elder: 5}} The '''Pteranodon is a orange flying reptile. It has a large orange crest on the back of its head with black eyes. It is one of the only dinos in game that can climb. It has 40 oxygen, and can swim as fast as it can fly. Pteranodon, alongside other dinos like Utahraptor and Sarcosuchus appear much smaller in-game than in real life. Due to the biggest dinos being added first the medium-sized dinosaurs are very small, and the smallest ones aren't added at all |-|Electric Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS|available = Promo codes: 092316}} The Electric Pteranodon was released on September 23, 2016, as a twitter code on version 3.8.0. It has a blue body with orange accents on the frill, wings, and back. Model made by: ChickenEngineer |-|Fossil Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost= |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS|available = 2016 Halloween Event}} The Fossil Pteranodon is a Halloween event skin which was released during the Halloween 2016 event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the 'main map'. Model made by: BaebladeMaster Gallery :To be added. Trivia *Trivia needed! |-|Decomposer Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} "A surprisingly crucial part of the ecosystem." The Decomposer Pteranodon commonly referred to as Decomposer, is a skin of the Pteranodon resembling a fly. Due to its small size, good damage, and fast speed, players will frequently use it to chip away at larger dinosaurs. This can be countered by either grabbing the Decomposer Pteranodon, or using your AOE attack when the Decomposer is close to you. Model made by: servez_2build |-|Late Valentine's Plush= Late Valentine's Plush is a rare plushie skin for the Pteranodon. It has a chicken carrying a heart. Nothing on the model moves, it just hovers through the air. The skin has a 1% drop rate from Plush Eggs. |-|Mayhem Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=Obtainable via code |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} TBA |-|Freedom Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=Obtainable via code |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} The Freedom Pteranodon was released during the 2017 4th of July event. It looks more like a Freedom Seagull more than an actual dinosuar, also, it leaves a trail of blue and red sparkles behind as it walks/flies/swims. |-|IN REAL LIFE=The Pteranodon is a pretty big pterosaur in real life, being bigger than a human being. Found in the USA, the Pteranodon inhabited the Western Interior Seaway which at the time split the USA's into two main islands, Laramidia and Appalachia. It lived during the Late Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA. It ate a diet consisting of fish, squids and maybe even carcasses of marine reptiles and giant fish that washed up on the beaches. Many scientists and paleoartists speculate Pteanodon possessing a Pelican-like throat pouch wich would allow the animal to maybe dive swiftly into the water and catch unfortunate fish that happened to swim by. |-|Lil UFO Pteranodon= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aerial/Aquatic |cost=Obtainable via code |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=40 |desc= Pterosaurus were flying reptiles of the extinct clade or order Pterosauria. They existed from the late Triassic to the end of the Cretaceous (228 to 66 million years ago). Pterosaurs are the earliest vertebrates known to have evolved powered flight. Their wings were formed by a membrane of skin, muscle, and other tissues stretching from the ankles to a dramatically lengthened fourth finger. (Wikipedia) |height= 6 FT |length= 36 FT |weight= 35 LBS}} TBA |-|IN REAL LIFE=The Pteranodon is a fairly big pterosaur in real life, being bigger than a human being. Found in the USA, the Pteranodon inhabited the Western Interior Seaway which at the time split the USA's into two main islands, Laramidia and Appalachia. It lived during the Late Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA. It ate a diet consisting of fish, squids and maybe even carcasses of marine reptiles and giant fish that washed up on the beaches. Many scientists and paleoartists speculate Pteranodon possessing a Pelican-like throat pouch which would allow the animal to maybe dive swiftly into the water and catch unfortunate fish that happened to swim by. Species and Popculture There were many species of Pteranodon, ranging from the most famous one P.longiceps '''to the lesser known ones being possibly '''Dawndraco kanzai .In the game it is the famous one, Pteranodon longiceps. It was once depicted as a marsupial, then as a aquatic reptile, then as a flying bat-like reptile, then as a hairy reptile and finally as the fluffy toothless bat-croc-bird that we know and love today with pycnofibres on it's body. Though popculture and our very bias media and fanboys still depict it as a pycnofibreless, sometimes toothed and long tailed pterosaur with broken hands, lifting things off the ground and sometimes bearing the innacurate name Pterodactyl '''reffering to the small German pterodactyloid known as '''Pterodactylus. Which basically happens nearly everytime when the cancerous individuals of the paleontological media can't accept the truth because it "ruins their childhood" in which they had been told that dinosaurs,pterosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles couldn't spend a day without killing anything instead of acting like actuall living and breathing animals that need to rest, eat and drink. They also don't accept it because "fluffy things aren't scary" which also happened to the Tyrannosaurus and dromeosaurs. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Dinosaurs Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Article stubs Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs